


Doppelganger

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [26]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Trapped in a room. - 2 Dice, Same
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW/G1  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits   
> **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Cyclonus, Cyclonus  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 Using the dice again, but this time I had them tell me how many to use and same or different if not all four. ^_^ We had a HOOT!

Cyclonus liked to think there was very little in this universe and the dead one which he had not seen, but this... This was new.

The other mech was only a shade or two off in color but his face was quite different, his frame thicker, his horns more part of his helm than ornamentation, his optics... crueler.

"And what are you?" Cyclonus' doppelganger asked as he paced closer.

Cyclonus could imagine what the other mech saw- the brawler looking at the swordsmech. Blunt power versus lithe strength. Cyclonus wasn't terribly concerned about winning a fight, but he was willing to wager that the other mech wasn't worried either.

"I believe you are me, but from a different reality," Cyclonus said calmly, though he turned slowly with the other mech as he was circled. "And since I am uncertain as to how I arrived here, I would propose we work together to learn where 'here' is, and how to reach our respective homes."

"Different reality, is it?" the other mech said and stopped, arms crossing over his chest. "Fascinating story. Do you serve Galvatron?"

"I did," Cyclonus replied. "Now I serve no one."

"So you failed to protect your lord." A sneer twisted the mech's face. "Is this what I would look like as a failure?"

Cyclonus cycled his vents and opted to look around them. He had first thought it was a room, but now that he really looked, he wondered if they were still within reality at all. There was no true floor or ground, no walls, and if what he saw was sky, then he was standing on solid sky as well as being completely surrounded by it. Pink, magenta, and a deeper purple haze moved slowly, writhing almost, though nothing malevolent that Cyclonus could detect.

"I am dreaming," he said with a certain amount of surprise. Usually Cyclonus didn't recall his dreams upon waking, nor did he ever realized he was dreaming while doing so.

"Then I am too," the other Cyclonus said. "And I don't dream."

"What do you see when you look around?" Cyclonus asked.

"My quarters," the mech replied, optics moving over objects Cyclonus couldn't see. "You are standing beside my desk." He pointed. "The chair is just there. My berth is against that wall. You can't see them?"

Cyclonus stepped forward, into the space which should have been occupied by a desk, and watched the other mech's optics widen.

"You're a ghost!"

A wry grin tugged at Cyclonus mouth. "It wouldn't be the first time."

_"Cyclonus!"_

Cyclonus looked up, toward the sound of his name being called. The other mech didn't react at all. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_"Cyclonus!"_

That, Cyclonus meant to say, but instead of speaking, he opened his optics into a world that _throbbed_ pain.

"Oh! Cyclonus!" Tailgate cried and threw himself over Cyclonus' chest, making that throb of pain turn bright and hot. "I was so scared."

"What happened?" Cyclonus rasped.

"You saved me!"

Ratchet appeared over Cyclonus' head and peeled Tailgate away. "You took the brunt of an exploding barrel of high grade. You'll live, by the way. Though your spark fluctuated weirdly there, so I want to take you to the medbay for observation and a deep scan."

"Of course," Cyclonus said, and decided he would tell Ratchet his experience later, without a frantic minibot clinging to his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
